Two Way Monologue
by ScarletRed
Summary: Sora packs his bags and leaves. [Warning: AU, SoraxRiku, shounen-ai, small amount of violence]


Two Way Monologue  
By: ScarletRed  
Beta: Hanne  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts.. rub it in my face will you? sobs ;;  
Summary: Sora packs his bags and leaves.  
Warning: AU, SoraxRiku, shounen-ai, small amount of violence  
A/N: This story will contain shounen-ai.. everyone clear on that? Okay, let the story begin!

**Part 1: **Speak The Truth

_"If it's worth the made up smiles, the quiet fights  
Oh mother!  
It is hard not to look in the mirror's eye  
I have come to this while you have come along  
So it's alright if you change your mind the other way around again  
I shouldn't have to spell my name"_  
Sondre Lerche - Two Way Monologue

Sora stared out of the slightly dirty bus window, resting his blueish bruised cheek on the cold glass, his stepfathers red, angry face fresh in his mind.

_Searching trough the old desk, he spotted what he was looking for; an old tattered address book, he grabbed it and pushed the drawer close again with a small bang.  
__"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
__The mans red face stared at him as he whipped around, it looked as a vein was going to pop any second. Sora blinked innocently up at the man, hiding the old address book behind him, backing up against the desk.  
__"W-what do you mean?"  
__A ugly shade of purple appeared over the red, he had noticed Soras stuttering. "This is not good", crept over Soras mind, he tried to stay calm.  
__"Don't you play stupid with me boy!" the older man spoke in a low hissing tone that gave Sora chills down his back, he couldn't know could he?  
__"I'm not playing stupid, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"  
__A harsh slap over his right cheek, Sora felt the book drop from his fingers as he gasped in surprise, the mans eyes darted to the sound of the book hitting the floor.  
__"I knew it! You little shit!"  
__Sora ducked as another hand came to stop him. He grabbed the address book and ran for it, his stepfathers angry yelled after him. He sprinted up the stairs, locking the doors behind him and ran down the long dark hallway towards his room.  
__He ripped the door open and grabbed his gym bag, shoving clothes, a wallet, his mothers will he had hid inside of a locked drawer and his cell phone.  
__Sora winced as he touched his cheek. Chocking down a sob, he knew since last time it was going to leave a ugly bruise_.

Sora groaned quietly from the lack of sleep. The brown haired teenager had never really worked well on so little energy.  
The scenery passed him by, mainland trees soon became palms that reminded him that he was too far from home, if that is what it could be called. Sora felt his energy drain even more as the bus pulled over with a screech and stopped, he got up, carrying his bag over his shoulder.

He stepped out on the dark street, the moon faintly shining over his head casting shadows on ever object it could reach. Sora fished the old address book out of his pocket and looked up the address, his eyes widened, he had finally made it. The young man walked over to the house, there were houses all around him, but his stood out with it's scaled off egg white paint, dark curtains and no lights.  
The house itself didn't look that bad for not being used for twelve years, same amount of years since he had last seen it, not that he remembered it. Three year olds tend to forget about those things.

Sora walked up the tattered pathway to the small veranda where the front door was located, he unlocked the door with a rusty old key he had found and stolen from his stepfathers old desk where he had snagged the address book from.  
The trip to the old house had been planned since he had been fifteen years old when he received his mothers will. After his mother had died when he was ten, he had begun to wonder about his real family, the ones he had left from his mothers side.  
He remembered his stepbrother, Leon telling him about his mother mentioning a sister around destiny isles.So after much planning, that went down the drain as his stepfather found out, God knows how, he ran for it. Taking the first bus to the ferries to get to the small islands outside the coast of Spira, where his mother and he had lived, before she was swept off her feet by the rich and handsome Harold, his stepfather, then whisked off to the mainland.

Sora sneezed as the door creaked open and a dust fell over his hair, he brushed it off and hit the light switch with a swift click, but that obviously didn't work since the house had stood empty for too long.  
The teenager dropped his bag down on the dirty hallway floor, that would need a good scrub to get clean, and went to inspect the house. He soon learned that there wasn't much furniture around, except for an old couch covered by a white dirty sheet in the living room, an old broken washing machine and a refrigerator.

The whole house consisted of two floors; downstairs there was a small kitchen, containing the refrigerator and some well used kitchen units, a room with the broken washing machine, a living room and an entrance hall with a staircase leading up to the second floor. The second floor was a bit smaller than the first, it had two bedrooms, one large, one small, a bathroom and a large empty room leading to a veranda with an amazing view.

It was when seeing the view he understood why his mother had loved it here, the atmosphere was peaceful at night and it seemed as life was much more simple than the godforsaken city of Hollow Bastion where he had left from.

Sora rubbed his eyes, yawning he walked down the staircase and into the living room. He pulled the white sheet of the couch and flopped down on it, falling asleep even before his head hit the moldy old pillows.

Sun bathed Soras face trough a small slit in the old dark curtains covering the windows facing the street. He groaned and rolled over on his back causing him to fall off the couch with a small yelp.  
"Ah, just great" muttered Sora and rubbed his butt, which had taken the fall. He walked over to the living room window, peeking out. The island looked even better in daylight, he smiled slightly as two kids ran, giggling over the road.

Sora sighed and turned away from the curtain, he winced as his stomach growled so hard it was almost painful. He scowled slightly, fluent in "belly talk", his stomach had clearly said; "feed me now, or die a slow and painful death." He walked over to his bag and rummaged trough it until he found his cell phone.  
"WHAT?"  
Apparently, the mobility ratio wasn't particularly good on the island.

Sora let out a frustrated groan at the same time as his stomach. No phone, no food, Sora thought himself for dead, until a thought hit him.  
The neighbors.  
As he walked out the door and over to the next house he prayed to Yevon that the people here at least knew of, or owned a phone. He stepped on to the small veranda and took a deep breath knocking carefully on the front door, he waited and stiffened as he heard someone walking towards the door from inside.

The door opened and a friendly, grinning face greeted him. A near-forty-ish woman with her almost white, blond hair pulled up in a ponytail smiled at him, "Hello dear, is there anything I can help you with?"  
It was now or never, Sora smiled at her.

Author Notes:  
You have just read the first chapter of my very first Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction. A little short, but please bear with me ;;; Please review, it makes THIS small pea-brain happy and keeps the chapters flowing :)

Preview, next chapter:

"I'm Riku, and I see you've met my horrible embarissing moth- auch! what did you do that for?"  
"Respect your elders boy, or I'll show them your nude baby pitures!"

Stay tuned, or something like that :3

18.Aug: fixed the coding on the chapter!


End file.
